


Public Service Announcement

by PixelByPixel



Series: Tumblring Tumbleweeds [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lucifer only lies to himself, She uses her powers for Good, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Trixie is a master manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Lucifer wants to smoke. Trixie disapproves.





	Public Service Announcement

“You shouldn’t smoke. It’s bad for you.”

Lucifer, fumbling with his lighter, turned his gaze down upon the small public service announcement before him. “No, it’s not,” he replied, unable to hide the irritation from his tone as he flicked the bloody lighter yet again. This was the third time he’d replaced it, and he had even had the clerk test this one, just to be sure it would work… and yet it failed. Again.

“Yes, it is,” the Detective’s spawn replied, with the certainty of the very young. “My teacher said so.”

Sighing, Lucifer returned the lighter and cigarettes to their various pockets, turning his full attention on the now-smiling offspring. She thought she’d accomplished something in getting him to put them away. As if. “Does your teacher know that I’m the Devil?”

“No.” The urchin drew out the vowel, her tone implying an unspoken duh.

“Well, then, I’d say that her expertise in this area is questionable, wouldn’t you?” Lucifer frowned, still irritated by his defective lighter.

“My teacher’s a man.” Still, the little imp drew closer, her expression curious. “Don’t you get a… a dick… that thing where you don’t want to stop?”

Lucifer drew in a delighted breath, his attention caught by the child’s phrasing, then checked himself at the quelling look from the Detective, who had shifted her focus briefly away from her phone. “Addicted?” he suggested. At her nod, he replied briskly, “Nope. The Devil doesn’t get addicted. Celestial metabolism, you know.” Seeing her confusion, he clarified, “My body kicks the bad stuff out too quickly.” Of course, that didn’t explain why he kept reaching for that lighter.

“Oh.” And now it was the little girl’s turn to frown, though her expression seemed borne out of concern, rather than irritation. “Well, you should stop.”

“And why should I stop?” Lucifer queried, amused that she thought she could dictate his actions.

The moppet drew in a deep breath, her hands falling quite naturally to land on her hips. “Well, it stinks, and it makes you stink. And it gives you black lungs.” She continued, talking over Lucifer’s incipient protest that if Hell didn’t give him black lungs, a cigarette surely wouldn’t. “And my mom doesn’t like it.”

Lucifer shifted his gaze to the Detective, who had turned her attention fully to her phone. “She doesn’t?”

“Nope,” Beatrice replied, grinning at her own mimicry.

Lucifer slid a hand in his pocket, fidgeting with the lighter. “Well, then. Thank you. I’ll take that under advisement.”

Trixie grinned. Her work here was done.


End file.
